


In your arms (where I belong)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: Felix feels good in Changbin's arms. Almost like he belongs there.And maybe he does.





	In your arms (where I belong)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im back. idk what this is but I liked it. english is not my first language, so i apologize for any mistake.

Jisung was the first one to notice that there was something weird between Felix and Changbin.

Felix was usually clinging to the older boy like a koala and Changbin's eyes were always trying to find Felix's.

It was a Saturday after a party. They had went out the nine to eat something for lunch. That's when Jisung noticed.

Felix and Changbin would usually sit next to each other but today was different. Felix couldn't even look at Changbin in the eye.

Jisung didn't say anything.

The second person who noticed was Chan. Of course, he was like the father. If there was something weird he would notice.

He was sitting next to Changbin and he noticed that Felix was on the other side of the table, squished between Hyunjin and Jeongin.

He looked at Changbin and the boy wasn't even eating. There was something there.

"Hey" he whispered to Changbin "Is everything okay between you and Felix?".

At the mention of Felix, Changbin flinched and Chan definitely noticed that way that Changbin's eyes grew three times their normal size. He also noticed Jisung staring.

Changbin swallowed.

"What to you mean?" He chocked out.

"You're not all over each other" the older say "Like you always are".

"There's nothing going on" he whispered and went back to his food (to stare at it).

Chan looked at Jisung and the both of them knew they had to figure out what the hell was going on.

•••

The third person who noticed was Minho. He barged into Changbin's room and asked where Felix was. The younger simply replied with an "i don't know, hyung".

Minho almost immediately went to Jisung's room, asking him what he knew about Changbin and Felix.

Jisung didn't had much to say, only that he and Chan were trying to figure it out.

The older didn't say anything else and simply went back to his room.

•••

Then, Hyunjin and Seungmin noticed too. Seungmin noticed how Felix was much quieter and now he slept in his bed at night, when before he would sleep in Changbin's.

Hyunjin found out at night, when Felix didn't went to Changbin's bed as usual and he noticed when Changbin hugged Gyu, like he used to hug Felix.

They both expressed their concerns to Chan, who immediately told Jisung and Minho.

•••

When Woojin noticed something off, he went straight to Chan, who was talking to Hyunjin and Jeongin.

"What's going on between Felix and Changbin?" the oldest boy asked.

Chan quietly asked him to look for Jisung, Minho and Seungmin.

When the seven boys were in the kitchen, all of them understood why. Except Jeongin.

"Haven't you noticed?" Minho told to the youngest "They're acting all weird and distant".

"When did this started?" Woojin questioned.

"I first noticed the Saturday after that party" Jisung said.

"They were all over each other during the party" Seungmin commented and Hyunjin nodded.

"That's not important" Chan spoke "We need to do something about it".

"I have a plan" Jisung said "And it's brilliant".

•••

Guess what? Jisung's plan sucked. Really, it was terrible (especially because we're talking about Changbin, who could kick their asses if he wanted to). 

It was a Friday night and they were all ready to go with the plan. 

"Felix is in his room" Seungmin told the rest.

"Let's start".

•••

"Changbin, can you come here for a second?" Woojin called from the hallway "I want to show you something".

Changbin walked up to him and stopped in front of Woojin (also in front of Felix's room, who's door was open).

And suddenly, Seungmin was walking out of the room he shared with Felix, and Jisung, with Minho's help, was pushing Changbin inside the room.

Once he was inside, Chan made sure to close the door and Jeongin quickly passed him the key.

"Guys, please, sort your shit out" Hyunjin yelled from the other side if the door.

•••

There was an uncalculated fact. Felix was sleeping. 

Maybe Jisung's plan sucked more like that.

••• 

Changbin was sitting on the floor, next to Felix's bed, close to his head.

The younger boy looked so beautiful like that, so quiet.

But Changbin always thought that Felix looked beautiful. He thought about it at the party, he thought about it while he kissed him, he thought about it the next morning.

He thought that Lee Felix looked incredibly beautiful even when they were avoiding each other.

Changbin had his eyes closed when Felix opened his.

Changbin was right in front of him, eyes closed, bags under his eyes, lips soft.

Felix wanted to kiss him again.

"Hyung" he whispered.

Changbin didn't open his eyes, he just murmured a soft "yeah?".

"Can I... um... kiss you?"

He nodded.

Felix was slow. He sat up a little bit and went closer to Changbin, so close he could feel the others breath in his face. 

Felix's hand on the older cheeks, eyes closed, Changbin's hand on his waist.

Their lips touch, soft, just a simple contact. None of them move, like the were expecting each other.

And Felix presses his lips a little bit more, stronger. Changbin doesn't complain, he just pushes Felix a little closer.

And they forget about everything else. They forget about the party, about avoiding each other, they forget about the other boys, outside the door.

Felix pulls away to breathe but Changbin quickly pulls him back, kissing him again.

And suddenly, they're on the floor, Felix upon Changbin. They laugh, cause it's actually funny, but the laughter doesn't stop them.

They kiss again and again and again. Changbin's hand is still in Felix's waist, the other on his back.

Felix is holding himself up, trying not to crush Changbin and kissing him at the same time.

The kisses are soft and Felix want to stop time right there. 

Everything's perfect, Felix feels in place, like Changbin's arms is where he belongs. 

And maybe he does belong there.


End file.
